The new materials that are appearing and gaining great force in the bicycle sector (composite materials, thermostable fibres, new metal alloys, etc.) cause, in turn, the appearance of new bicycle frame manufacturing methods.
In this way, many new creative options are opening up for the designers and builders who can attain many objectives, until now beyond reach due to the limitations existing in the current state of the technique.
Throughout the history of the bicycle, one of the objectives of all manufacturers of high-performance models has been the optimization of the rigidity/weight ratio. That is, obtaining the maximum rigidity with the minimum weight.
The minimization of the weight is due to the need to reduce to the maximum the mass that the cyclist must ascend in positive elevation differences and facilitate accelerations, as the lower mass provides greater accelerations with the same applied Force. (F=m*a).
However, in seeking minimum weight, frequently the rigidity of the frame has been neglected. It is a basic property in ensuring the control and stability of the vehicle, but also for taking advantage of the cyclist's energy. That is, a frame which, due to insufficient rigidity, undergoes deformations under the application of the pedalling forces of the cyclist, supposes an inefficient use of the total applied energy. Said loss of energy is proportional to the deformation of the structure squared (Energy½*Rigidity structure*Deformation2).
It is, therefore, clear that for the optimization of the performance of a bicycle, not only must the weight be reduced, but the rigidity must also be maintained at high levels.